


Teenage life of a shy high school girl

by FanfictionGirl1



Category: Akame ga Kill!
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5901139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionGirl1/pseuds/FanfictionGirl1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you have NOT seen akame ga kill then i suggest you don't read at all if u did then welcome  ok back to things Akame is a 16 year old girl in high school sophomore in high school and she just moved in she is not your average teenage girl see is well a nerd it you see is really shy and really closed off she doesn't have any friends she never had any because she was so closed off and very shy will all that change untill she meets a certain brown haired boy who know read and check it out yourself     Their will be some rated M chapter later down the line u have been warned</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sorry i had to get this started i repeat this is not a chapter just a author's note don't hate me next one will be first chapter just bare with me i saying right here i cant update every single day dont have the reasoce for that it's so sad but i will try sorry guys well im Fanfiction girl and i'm out of here


	2. New high school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of high school for akame and she is nervous as usual

It was a Wednesday morning it was sunny but a little chilly today was akame's first day of her new high school but it was mid October but her little sister and her mom and dad, Akame heard as small knocking oh her door her mom says Akame its time to get up time for school Akame groans as she gets' up from her bed walks downstairs to the smell of pancakes's and bacon and coffee for her mom and dad as akame smells coffee she does not like coffee in general akame sit down while her mom puts a plate in frout of her her dad said girls are you u ready for your first day of your new schools before akame says anything her little sister Kurome says yeah dad i cant wait im going to be so T'd i cant wait it is going to be so great i am going  to be T'd up bitches, mom says kurome watch your mouth, dad says akame are you as excited as your sister no i am a little nervous akame said, come on akame kurome said

Whats to be nervous about you are in high school whats their to be nervous about mom said come on kurome don't tease your sister kurome said mom i am not teasing i am just saying their is a difference anyway girls go wash up for school mom said (Pam) as her akame just keep picking at her food, Pam said akame honey are you ok yeah i am ok im just not hungry i will go upstarts to get ready for school Pam said Chris dear yes dear Chris yes dear akame is always so closed off meanwhile upstairs akame was getting dressed akame had always wore some jeans and a red shirt and some worn out tennis shoes that she wore all the time she only had 2 pairs of shoes its not that her parents were broke she just doesnt like a llot of shoes her parents always ask akame do u want some more shoes she had aleays said no because she like her shoes just the way they are as akame was getting ready for school she put all of her books in her bookbag she heard a knocking on her door akame said come in

Kurome was in her door way kurome said maybe this time you will get your first crush akame's face was truing red she was glad at the moment she had her back turned akame said i had plenty of crushes before kurome said no you haven't akame said yes i have ok kurome said name one boy you have like or thought was cute akame was at a lost for words she knew her sister was right she never had her first crush before she had never thought a guy was cute before she had always felt embarrassed that someone her age never thought a guy was cute before or even had a crush not even her first kiss before either unlike her younger sister who she know who ha plenty of crushes before and thought guys were cute all the time hell she even had a boyfriend before  akame says u kurome said whatever i am just saying tho but akame know she was right she had never thought of it before until now

20 minutes later akame and kurome was walking to the bus stop when they get their kurome said goodbye to her older sister  kurome said have fun akame yeah whatever kurome said, 5 minutes later some other teens came akame saw a girl with pink hair and a another one with blondish yellowish hair and a guy withe green hair and some other kids the bus was coming around the kids were getting on the bus when akame got on the bus akame was looking on the bus the bus was wild they were trowing stuff around as akame was daydreaming some kid said hey bitch sit the fuck down already akame snap out of it and realized she was the only on still standing on the bus akame thought oh shit  akame said sorry as she was walking down the isle someone had trip her and she fell on the dirty bus ground and someone said walk much bitch as akame sigh everyone on the bus was laughing

 she was walking to the back of the bus as soon she sat down she pulled out a book called one piece she was on book 11 she love manga she loves it so but she was trying to read but the bus was too noisy for her to focus so she put the book away and took out her i pod and listen to some music on Pandora 15 minutes later the bus had made a stop when she had look outside she was at her new high school the name of it was called Night Raid school home of the black crows as she was getting of the bus she had no idea wear to go so she just flowed everyone on else that was on her bus when she had walk in the school she had no idea were was the main office was so she walk around for 10 minutes looking for it so she just walk into a room that said office she saw a man at the front desk he look up at her and said how can i help you miss akame said im new here the man said ok whats your name akame said my name is akame as he looked up in the computer he said yes i have your schedule here miss it will only take a minute as akame waited she had look on the name tag on his desk his name was Mr. Stylist here you go akame your new class schedule akame looked on her paper

Akame Grade 10

 1st period Homeroom  Room 400

 2nd period Geometry Room 320

 3rd Study Hall Room 420

 4th period GYM Room Gym room 

Lunch

5th period English 3 Room 211

6th period Chemistry Room 111

7th World History Room 312

Locker 2876 combo 45-34-18

as akame had look on her schedule she knew her 5th period class was a junior class but because she is so smart in her old school she had been moved up to some upperclassmen classes but in the end akame did not care what kind of classes she had as long as she is in school it does not matter to her in her own opinion as akame got her classes she said thank you and left she had look in the hall seeing what area she was in she look at a classroom door and the room said room 45 she knew she have to go at least for flight four stairs akame did not care she can think that other kids in school hated that but akame was not a girl who complaining little to never at all 5 minutes later she got up the stairs she went past the bathroom and she looked on her right and saw room 400 she had went up to the door she knocked but no one heard her because no one said anything so she knocked as hard as she can which by the way was hurting her hand she heard someone said come in as she enter the room all the eyes were on her she grew very nervous and stated to sweat a little she know her high school life was going to be quiet and lonely she doesn't mind but she wish she had some friends akame is going to be for a wild ride    


	3. Chapter 3 first day of school part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it is still the first a little rated M oh yeah their is bullying in this story some nude but underwear still on and some wet dreams

Akame looked on the door this is her homeroom class she knocked on the door she heard no answer so she knocked again even harder until her knuckles were hurting see heard a come in when akame entered the room it felt like a 1000 eyes were on her when the teacher finally noticed her she said u must be the new student akame right akame only nodded her head the teacher said welcome to night raid high school home of the black crows I'm your homeroom teacher for this year akame my name is Miss esdeath also there are assigned seating so akame u name starts with an a so u are at the front of the classroom please take ur seat akame only nodded she was walking over there someone had tripped her and everyone was laughing akame didn't say anything she just got up and got to her seat and she got out her one piece book she is on book 11she was listening to Owl City shooting star it's one of her favorite songs until she felt a paper wad thrown at her head she grab it and started reading it it said freshmeat akame right because u are new here u have to do a right of passage don't tell anyone else about it or u will be our little prize haha akame started looking around until she saw some bigger older guys laughing akame thought they looked like seniors she started to get scared so was reading because it was homeroom everyone did pretty much nothing 20 minutes later she heard the bell rings so she puts her book in her red bookbag her favorite color and her earbuds in her pocket and her IPod in her other pocket and she was walking over to her locker she just found to but some stuff in

Akame but some stuff in her locker and she left some stuff in their she was at the top of the stairs and she heard a watch out but before she can turn around she was rammed on her back akame was tumbling down the stairs and hit her head really hard she was trying to look around but her vision was blurry but she saw a boy with brown hair came down to her but she blacked out the boy came down to her and said hey wake up come on wake up he put his finger on her neck to check her pulse he was relieved that she is alive he picked her up bridal style and took her to the nurse office when he was stopped by a bunch of senior guys the main one he knew his name is Ben Carson he said where u going little guy he said nurse but Ben said I was the one who pushed u into her and the boy carrying akame kick him in his dick and jump over all of them and race to the nurse office when he got their he called for miss Davis Miss Davis he entered her office the boy carrying akame had explained on what happened so Miss Davis said but her on the bed Miss Davis checked on her she said she has some swelling and a gash she had put some bandages around her head she ask the boy do u know her he said no she didn't but the boy notice something in her pocket and took it out the boy read it and it said akame grade 10 the boy gave her schedule and the boy said her name is akame and she is a sophomore ok he gave the schedule to miss Davis she looked at it and said stay here with akame in going to call her parents

Meanwhile at akame's moms job she works at soda factory so akame her sister and her parents gets lots of free soda and other drinks when Pam heard her phone ring she answered it hello yes is this akame's mom Pam pam said why what's wrong with akame Miss Davis said akame has been in a accident she was pushed and she fell down the stairs and hit her head really hard but she will be fine a boy carried down to my office and she is resting right now oh OK Pam said I'm so glad she is OK Pam hanged up meanwhile at the nurse office akame looked around her vision was coming back she tried to sit up but someone told her to take it easy akame looked around her to find a boy with brown hair when she saw him in a chair next to her face grew very hot and her stomach keep doing back flips akame never experienced this before she thought she was sick the boy said ur akame right akame only nodded her head he said great my name is Tatsumi he flashed her a toothy smile that made akame stomach hurt even more Tatsumi came up to her and put a hand on her forehead and said u have a fever because your forehead is really warm so akame did what he told her to do and layed down 20 minutes later she woke up she thought she dose of she grabbed her schedule and one of the passes that were on the desk ah was about to leave when Tatsumi said we're u going akame she just bowed a sigh that means thank you and she just left

Tatsumi thought how sexy and how hot she was so he only said wait up they were in the hallway when Tatsumi broke the silence and said akame what class u have next she just gives him her schedule Tatsumi looked and it said geometry Tatsumi gets happy and said that's great we have the same geometry class together he grabbed her hand and they speed walk through the hall akame's heart started to beat really fast and her stomach felt like butterflies were in it as for Tatsumi he didn't know why he grabbed akame's hand but it felt nice and soft he didn't want to let go but akame let go first he notice the lost of contact he said sorry akame really akame was still blushing but she didn't something see never thought she would do she hug him but see hug his back because his back was facing akame akame whisper in his ear and said I'm sorry Tatsumi I was just surprised that's all and I wanted to thank you for helping me out and I don't talk little to none at all because I'm really shy Tatsumi just stood there for a while not saying anything he knew he had a boner already because he can feel akame's boob's on his back they feel soft too just thinking of that made him even more hard akame stopped hugging him he saw akame walk away he was still amazed at how hot and sexy she is Tatsumi said wait up he caught up to her and he showed her to their geometry class together

When they got to their class for Tatsumi instead of knocking he just opened the door it felt like a 1000 eyes were on them akame grew very nervous she grabbed Tatsumi shirt sleeve Tatsumi could tell she was really nervous he whisper to her said its OK akame they walked to the teacher said why are u late Tatsumi and who is the girl Tatsumi said the reason why we are late because as u can see akame got hurt and we was at the nurse office we have our passes here they both gave him their passes will it looks like your story checks out Tatsumi and as for u akame I'm Mr.Bulls ur geometry teacher for this year and welcome to our school the work is on the board u can set anywhere so Tatsumi sat in the back and urged akame to join him she sat down next to him see looked on the lesson on the board and got to work on it then Tatsumi said hey akame she looked in his direction she said yeah but she was nervous saying it Tatsumi said are u going to go to the six's flags with us on Halloween night akame said who is us Tatsumi said oh yeah u haven't met my friends yet we go every year akame said I don't know Tatsumi said OK let me know when u changed ur mind OK akame she only nodded he makes her face go red and her stomach felt like butterflies were in it she didn't know why is that but she focus on the lesson on the board 20 minutes later the bell rang and Mr. Bulls said whatever u didn't finish in class is for homework akame just shrugged and grab her stuff and went out the door Tatsumi said wait up he said what class u have next she said chemistry oh Tatsumi said I have chemistry next too what a coincidence yeah akame just nodded she headed to her locker and put some stuff in it but she notice Tatsumi locker was right next to hers she smiled to her self when they got to Chemistry class the teacher said hey little bro how is life good tevin he said to Tatsumi oh yeah akame this is my big brother tevin and he is the chemistry teacher too oh tevin said my little brother has a girlfriend Tatsumi said no she is just a friend akame was surprised at that really she was 

Mr.Tevin told them to seat anywhere the bell rang singling the start of class he said today we are going to do a lab experiment today a lot of grouns and whining akame just shrugged Mr.tevin said get into lab partners and group up Tatsumi said akame do u want to be my partner she only nodded Tatsumi knew something was wrong he said akame what's wrong she looked at him and said Tatsumi u said that I'm your friend right but why Tatsumi said why not akame said no u don't want to put up with me Tatsumi said why akame said I never had a friend before because kids thought I was a bookworm and I was bullied a lot too so when people try actually to be my friend but then they get they get beat up in the process so people just stay way from me Tatsumi stood their shocked she said she's never had a single friend before Tatsumi said why are u telling me this because akame said your really nice and I don't want to see u get hurt that's all Tatsumi was furious that people would do that to her because she was a little different he said their is nothing wrong being different Tatsumi said akame I am your friend and I don't care what anyone says ur are a great girl I'm gonna be ur friend no matter what happens akame was just blown away

Akame thought no one would ever go through great lengths to be her friend akame said OK then I want a friend too I want to be happy thanks Tatsumi she flashed him a small smile Tatsumi said great so tell me about yourself akame said what would u like to know Tatsumi said Umm anything really akame had a sad look on your face she Tatsumi I'm sorry but not right now OK maybe later OK Tatsumi said sure why not akame said let's get back to the experiment Tatsumi said OK they had got their lab coats and safety goggles on the experiment was to but a blow torch to melt down the penny it took Tatsumi and akame almost 30 minutes to burn a hole in their Penny akame said what is the point in this experiment Tatsumi said I don't know bro always thinking about how many experiments he can come up with but it beats boring lectures right akame said sure I guess Tatsumi said wait u like their lectures akame said yes I do is that bad no if u like them then I will not judge you akame said thanks Tatsumi 10 minutes later the bell rang singling the end of class Tatsumi walked out and akame said Umm I Umm akame was still blushing and her stomach felt like butterflies were in it she was still hell of nervous about him Tatsumi said the question she was thinking he said akame what's ur next class she look on her schedule and she said gym Tatsumi said cool we probably have the same gym teacher too 4 minutes later they made it to the locker rooms Tatsumi said girls are on the right and guys are on the left well see u in a bit OK 

Akame only nodded and went to the locker rooms to change akame got her gym locker from the teacher and her lock all she had to do is find her locker she saw all of the girls changing she hates to do this akame is really self conscious about her body she always change in the bathroom behind closed doors so akame took her gym uniform into the bathroom and started changing into her uniform she came out the bathroom she put her clothes in her locker and went out to the actual gym she saw how many people their were she tried to look for Tatsumi she could not see him only a bunch of kids then she heard her name akame akame she turned to see who is calling her Tatsumi was calling out to akame he said we do have the same gym teacher I just checked come on he is about to start row call he also said the gym teacher we have is Mr.bulat he is pretty cool Mr.bulat said alright today is basketball day u guys can spit up into teams and play ball he blows his whistle and said come on let's go akame thought really she hated to do sports akame thought why she would rather curl up with a good book instead akame Mr.bulat shouted akame said yes sir because u have a head injury u will not be playing gym for a while akame only nodded she sat down on the bleachers again see could watch Tatsumi play 30 minutes later she noticed all the guys getting sweaty a bunch of them took their shirts off and Tatsumi was one of them when see saw him without his shirt on her face grew very hot all that sweat was running down his body she saw his abs a nice six pack she dared to look even lower and she saw the sweat all head down to the him of his pants she then saw his V line that's when akame lost it she ran to the bathroom 

When akame looked into the mirror she saw her nose was bleeding akame keep saying what is wrong with me what is happening to me akame thought she left the bathroom she went back to her spot on the bleachers again she saw that Tatsumi had his shirt back on but he was walking up to her with a worried look on his face he said akame are u OK akame said yeah why do u ask Tatsumi said because I saw u running towards the bathroom with a scared look on ur face Tatsumi said then akame no everything is fine don't worry about me Tatsumi said OK then he went back to playing 20 minutes later class was over akame went into the girls locker room she can change back to her Jeans and her red shirt back on and her beat up tenius shoes she can out the bathroom and she put them in her locker then she went to the lunch room but Tatsumi said come on akame it's time u meet the rest of my friends akame ask why are not a lot of kids in the lunch room Tatsumi said because the school let's us go out to eat because it's fun but I have to warn u my friends can be a handful but they are some pretty fun guys and readable at the same time too come on akame said OK then when they got outside a boy with green hair said finally Tatsumi how much longer u are going to make us wait were hungry Tatsumi said sorry guys I was just getting akame he said who is akame Tatsumi said the girl next to me he said oh so that's akame a girl with yellowish hair said Tatsumi said do u know her she said no we don't but she rides me and mine and lubcc on the bus OK Tatsumi said let me introduced u to the guys mime Leona shells Chelsea and lubcc OK Tatsumi said we're do u guys want to go they all said Culver's OK then Culver's it is then akame pulled on Tatsumi sleeve and whisper in his ear and said is Culver's a restaurant Tatsumi said out loud u never heard of Culver's before akame blushed in embarrassment nodded her head no really lubcc said have u even had tried burgers fries and milkshakes before akame blushed in embarrassment nodded her head no everyone said REALLY WHAT DO U LIVE OFF OF akame said to Tatsumi she only eats sandwich and salad Tatsumi said to everyone that she only eats sandwich and salad 

Lubcc was like damn really u are pretty weird they all continue walking akame was lingering behind with a sad look Tatsumi said what's wrong akame she said am I that different am I that weird Tatsumi said no ur not lubcc came be a jackass sometimes but he means we'll come on let's go once they got to Culver's a lot of kids were their it make akame feel uneasy but Tatsumi gave her a reserving smile that made akame feel better so after everyone got their order akame didn't know what to get so Tatsumi said get her a bacon cheeseburger with fries and a chocolate milkshake too akame whisper to Tatsumi and said are u sure this OK Tatsumi said yeah akame it is fine when their food got their everyone was looking at akame she took a bite of her burger and her eyes light up then she had some fries and a sip of her milkshake well Tatsumi said akame could only nodded her head in agreement Tatsumi said see we told u its good right guys they all said yeah so akame mime said u and Tatsumi a thing now before akame can answer Tatsumi said no we are not we are friends speaking of that do u guys what to be akame's friends she never had any akame looked at everyone they all said yes u can be our friend akame wanted to cry but she didn't she just said quietly thank you u don't know how much this means to me Chelsea said it no problem akame but why haven't you have any friends in the past akame said because everyone though I was weird and nerdy I was but people tried to be my friend but other people beat those people up who tried to be my friend so everyone just stayed away from me Tatsumi was still furious when he heard it a second time after everyone got finished eating they were heading back to the school entrance everyone said there good bye to each other Tatsumi said akame what class u have next she said I have English 3 next u Tatsumi had a sad look on his face and said no I have English 2 next oh sorry akame said don't worry we probably have world history together Tatsumi said akame 

Your English class is that a junior class akame said yeah well have fun then akame he walked away leaving akame dumbfounded she found her English class 50 minutes later it was time for her last class of the day which was world history Tatsumi said akame do was class she said it was fine she did see shells and leanoa and even mime in her class which was good their world history class went by in a breeze and it was quickly too the bell rang to go home akame said goodbye Tatsumi everyone was feeling the school akame was still at her locker when she looked the hallway was cleared she could have sworn that their was kids in the hallway but she closed her locker and she saw Ben the guy from her homeroom class with some other guys and a few girls he said akame head to the girls locker room NOW akame only nodded and she went in the girls he was with entered with her Ben said to the main girl u know what to do she nodded her head she grab akame's hair and pushed her to a wall akame's face hit the wall and her nose was bleeding the girl said to akame my name is Brittany now go to ur locker and get undressed akame wanted to cry to say no but she was too scared so she went to her locker and she took her pants off and shirt and her shoes off too Brittany said turn around akame did as she was told Brittany said open ur gym locker akame did just that and Brittany said turn around again and do not move until I say u can move akame only nodded with tears in her eyes 10 minutes later akame dared to turn around but she saw no one was in the locker room

Akame looked and she notice her gym uniform was gone and her regular clothes was gone she was just in her underwear she wants to cry because she can't go home now they left her bookbag but no clothes at all she can't just walk out so akame went by the door she opened it but put her head out to see no one in the hallway until she heard a voice she turned her head towards the voice and she saw miss esdeath come out of a classroom akame was relieved she said Miss esdeath akame keep saying her name but she was walking away akame just wanted to cry but see wouldn't so akame yelled MISS ESDEATH esdeath turned around to the voice and she recognized the person the new student to her homeroom class her name was akame so she walked over to her and said akame it's after school and u should be home or at an after school club and said why are u in the girls locker room she was about to pull on the door but akame said don't please esdeath said akame I can't help u akame if u won't let me in akame said not please don't come in when esdeath looked at akame she had tears in her eyes esdeath got it and said akame are u naked she only nodded esdeath said akame please let me in I promise I won't look akame open the door and she stepped away from the door slowly Miss esdeath had her had covered eyes akame went to her bookbag and grab a towel she had and wrapped it around her self akame said Miss esdeath when esdeath looked at akame she said what happened akame said I can't tell you if I do they are going to hurt my new friends and I like my new friends and I never had friends before akame said esdeath said akame I can help u because I don't want this to happen to u ever again

Akame said OK I will tell u but u have to promise not to tell anyone else esdeath said I will not tell anyone else akame said some kid named Ben Carson told some girl named Brittany she told me to go in the locker room and I did she grab my hair and she slammed me into the wall and my nose started to bleed when akame touch her nose and it was still bleeding akame continue the story she told me to akame started crying and esdeath put a arm around her and said its OK akame akame only nodded and she continues and said she told me take my clothes off and I didn't want to but I was scared so I did she told me not to turn around and I think she took my clothes and she took my gym clothes too and now I'm just in my underwear I'm really self conscious so was really scared I wanted to do something about it but I didn't esdeath said has this happened before akame said yeah at my old school I was always bulled a lot that's why I'm really self conscious because this happen before akame said its fine I'm use to it really akame said esdeath said akame have they ever touch u before akame said no they haven't esdeath gave akame a hug said I am going to fix this so u don't have to worry again akame said OK esdeath said stay here I'm gonna get u some clothes akame only nodded 10 minutes later esdeath came back with a pair of jeans and a T-shirt and some shoes esdeath said I will close my eyes so u can change akame said OK after akame got changed she grabbed her bookbag and esdeath was waiting esdeath said akame do u have a ride home no not really I will walk thank you Miss esdeath akame bowed in respect and walk out the locker room

Akame was walking out the school and it took her 40 minutes to get home by the time she got home it was 5:30 pm she knew her mom was fixing dinner right about now but when she got home kurome her little sister was the one who greeted her she gave her a big hug and said akame I'm glad ur feeling better akame said what u talking about kurome said mom told me about your head injury akame just shrugged she said no big deal akame ask so what's for dinner tonight mom said we are have some dish she is making u know how mom is akame kurome said I need to tell u something but not here in my room they went up to kurome's room said akame said what's wrong kurome said my chest it keeps getting bigger is that a bad thing akame just smiled and said kurome it's not a bad thing you are just going through puberty that is all kurome was happy and she hug akame and said im glad ur happy so kurome with a evil smile did u meet any cute boys today akame akame herself blushed deeply thinking about Tatsumi akame said no I haven't akame said what about u akame ask it was kurome who blush actually yes their is this cute boy named wave and yeah that's it they talk about their first days at school went akame said a group of people said that they could be my friends kurome said that's great and she hug akame akame didn't mention Tatsumi at all she wants to tell her mom about it

They here their mom and she said girls dinner they both came downstairs for dinner their mom cooked rice balls with more fried rice and some orange chicken and some egg rolls and for dessert some vegetables and fruits they ate their meals Chris said a very funny story about how his coworkers were goofing around and everyone had laugh akame loved her family because they get her they didn't judge her at all after dinner everyone clean up their mom wash the dishes and the girls clean the table after that they went to their rooms and did what ever akame was doing her homework and when she got done she wanted to ask her mom about Tatsumi she knew her mom was still downstairs watching TV while her dad was in her parents doing whatever mom akame ask she said yes dear what's wrong akame said I need help Pam turn off the TV to give her daughter her full attention akame said the boy help me to the nurse when I got my head injury he makes me feel weird pam said weird how my face gets really hot and it feels like their is butterflies in my stomach and today at gym he was playing basketball and he got sweaty and took his shirt off and it made my nose bleed akame looked to her mom and she had a smile on her face and said akame their is nothing wrong with you u just have a crush ur first love and by the sound of it looks like your falling for him and hard akame said so that's what it is so this is what a crush feel like mom he is my friend now and also a bunch of his friends too they are my friends now Pam said that's great akame are u happy yeah mom I'm happy Pam said that's great she hug akame and said goodnight when akame looked at the clock and it read 11:00 and akame was tried she told her mom that she was going to bed she said goodnight akame got into her pjs and got to bed in akame's dream 

Tatsumi was their and she didn't know we're they were Tatsumi walked up to her and said akame u are so sexy but before she can say anything she felt his hand on her ass and he grabbed it again before akame can say anything his lips were on hers and he pushed her on the ground and was still kissing her then he stopped he looked at her with a smile on his face he grabbed the him of her shirt and pulled it off akame was just in her bra she tried to cover them up but he said don't akame they are beautiful akame only said OK he took off her bra and put his hand on the naked flesh and started to grope on them Tatsumi felt the hard nipple under his thumb and whisper in her ear and said well someone is sure excited akame only blush Tatsumi started to suck on akame's nipple akame was in complete estacy she never felt this way before she didn't know what to do he started to pull down her pants but that's when akame woke up in sweat she went downstairs to get something to drink to ease her mind so she went into the soda fridge and got a can of grape soda and she was drinking it she look on the clock and it read 1:30 am once she finished her soda she threw it in the recycling bin and went back to her room and she fell asleep she couldn't wait for school tomorrow


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> new chapter

3 days later after first day of school In akane's dream she recognized she was at school in the hallway she looked around to see if anyone else was their a few munites later she saw tatsumi akame said hey tatsumi tatsumi did not say anything backed her up to the locker wall akame looked in his eyes she loved his green eyes akame did not say anything, but she said whats wrong he didnt say anything but he stated to suck on her neck leaving bite marks akame felt like butter he keept going akame was saying his name she got louder and louder saying his name she yelled and fell on the floor tatsumi caught her before she fell but he didnt stop their he started to fell on her boobs she still had her shirt on but it did not feel any different she stated to to get excited if she was not already before then she did stared to get nervous she kept monaning his name he stared to take her shirt off at this point akame started to get scraed but by then her shirt was compelty off she still had her bra on akame shoved tatsumi to the lockers hard she started to cry saying she is sorry then she covered her chest saying im sorry she keept crying saying im so sorry 

Akame woke up in a sweat she still had her chest covered akame, kurome said she looked to her right and sw her mom dad and her little sister at her bedside worried, akame her sisier said are you ok what happen, akame looked confused, she said saying we heard you moaning loudly akame face turned red in her head she was saying they heard me she keppt saying when we came in you were monanig louder you kept saying stop then you started shakeing then you were crying we tried to wake you up then u yelled stop we didnt know u said to us or not so we just waited for you to wake up and we was really worried after her litter sister said that akame knew what she was talking about last time she had a dream like this was the frist day of school Pam said akame did you have a nightmare or something akame said it was not a nightmare but it was werid,akame said sorry to brother you u guys im going to get in the shower

Im fine dont worry about me akame went to the bathroom she took off her pjs off and hop in the shower she was washing her body but her mind kept going to tatsumi she can feel him touching her she was imanging it she was drooling she yelled stop she got out of the shower she was shakeing and she stared crying and saying whats happening to me why am i thinking like this is very werid she put a towel on and walk down to her room she notice her family was gone she just shurged she put on some fresh underwear and a red shirt on and some jeans and her old gym shoes she took her bookbag and she headed downstaris in the kitchen she saw her parents and her sister kurome said big sis you feeling better sahe said with a smile akame felt somewhat better akame said im not that hungery im going to school now she you later akame went to the bus stop she knew she was early because she did not eat breakfest she sat down on the bench she stared to fall alseep she started dreaming again but she was at her house she was in her room she loocked around she say tatsumi on her bed with only his boxers on she started bulshing badly akame said w-w-what a-a-are you doing here, tatsumi said im ready to have fun with you akame im already hard for you akame dared to looked down and saw a huge bludge in his boxers he said do you want me to take them off akame said no he was going to take them off, akame kept saying no she screamed no she woke up from her dream screaming nooo akame opened her eyes and more pepole was at the bus stop looking at her then mine said akame are you ok she knew she was worried akame rerember her werid dream and blushed really bad then she ran to school and not takeing the bus akame ran as fast as she could by walking school was an hour away

If she had tooken the bus she had like 30 minutes but akame walked to school 1 hour later akame got to school and she knew class was about to start she made it on school campus akame was grabbed and was pushed to a wall she saw ben carson and all his other friends and britney too akame said hey guys,ben said bitch you got me and my friends spentded for a while,Ben said grap her arms then 2 boys grabed her arms then 2 more boys grap her legs,akame was scared,Ben started punched her stomach hard , Akame weeszed and trew up hard, then britney punched her hard in her chest, akame thought why did it hurt so much than her stomach (AN you see akame is a slow grower in the tit department say a late bloomer if you will) They kept punching and punching her then the bell rang then they stoped akame was a little happy because she was saved by the bell she knew she was going to be late to homeroom but she did not care, she went to school and she went to the girls bathroom, it hurt to move with every step she was in pain, she looked around the bathroom to see if anyone else was their after a sigh of relife she took of her shirt and looked in the mirror her stomach was covered in burzes she didnt need to take off her bra to know her tits were bursed too but she put her shrit back on and head to homeroom with every step her body was killing her she finally made it to homeroom she knocked then opened the door as usal she the whole class was looking at her Miss esdeath said akame do you have a pass akame said no sorry im late Miss esdeath she said thats ok akame take your seat akame said yes miss esdeath as she was walking towrds her seat someone triped her the person said walk much bitch akame fell on the floor her body ace even more the pain was to much for her she wanted to cry but she got up holding her stomach Miss esdeath notice this she saidakame are u ok her voice was worred akame noded her head yes then she fell to the floor again and past out because the pain was too much for her AKAME Miss eadeath screamed


	5. Akame's Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi its been a while sorry i have been busy with life and kinda forgot about this story until someone kutos my story and it help me remember so thank you now then back to business in our last chapter Akame had gotten hurt and now pased out in class

Akame yelled Esdeath,she ran over to her and check to see if her pulse to see if she was dead she was just passed out Esdeath was relieved she picked her up and went to the nurses office halfway their akame woke up, huh where am i akame said Miss Esdeath hey you awake you ok akame said no not really.Esdeath said whats wrong, Akame did not want to tell her because will come back and beat her harder so she lied and said my upper body is just sore that's all,ok then Esdeath said Im still going to take you to the nurses office Ms.Davis yeah sure said Akame. 3 minutes later at the nurses office Ms. Davis said nice to see you again whats wrong Akame lied again Im just a little sore that's all Esdeath said akame it has to be something else you had passed out in pain Akame you have to be honest with us we want to help you.Akame said I CANT then she ran out the nurses office and went back to homeroom class when she did get their all eyes were on her she just went back to her seat and put her earbuds in and just listen to music 

10 minutes later Miss Esdeath walked back into the room looked at akame with a sad look in her eyes then the bell had rung to go to the next class. Esdeath had a free period so she looked up Akames info online and called home At the house of Akame Ring rrrrrrr iiiiiiiiiiii nnnnnnngggggg Chris had picked up the Phone said Yes this Is Chris yes Esdeath said hi yes hello i am Akames homeroom teacher she has been having some problems at school she has passed out in my classroom and i took her to the nurses office when we got their she had refuse to tell us whats wrong. Chris said that doesn't sound like her at all Esdeath said well if something more comes up i will let you thank you have a nice day the phone called ended. Just then Pam came into the room and said honey who was that Akame's homeroom teacher she said that Akame had passed out in class and she had to take akame to the nurse but she didn't say anything and just ran out then went back to class.Pam said im worried I hope she is alright me too honey me too chris said we can talk to her when she gets home from school today. BACK TO SCHOOL akame has gone through half of the day and was just trying to get to lunch maybe seeing Tatsumi will help better my mood she looked up and saw Tatsumi from across the hall her face got all red just thinking about him.Ben came up the stairs right around the corner and then '' accidently'' knocks into her and makes her drop all her books Ben said oops then left while laughing Akame just sighed then went to pick up her book and then Akame saw a hand holding out one f her textbooks to her when she looked up she saw it was Tatsumi he smiled and said hey Akame you dropped this.Akame was all flustered she stuttered thaaaaaanks Tatsumi and then they both put her books back in her locker and Tatsumi said so Akame you seem kinda down anything wrong Akame said nnnnnooooo iii mmm fine thanks for asking. So he said because its raining out we cant go out and eat so we just have to eat at the cafeteria but that's ok because they have Pot pie today its really good.So Akame are you going to meet us their she said yeah sure i have to take care of something. He said yeah sure see u Akame said bye Akame headed to the roof to the school because she had got a letter from Ben himself to meet up on the MEET ON THE ROOF WE NEED TO TALK Akame was a bit worried 5 min later Ben showed up Hey Akame she said hhhhh eeeeeeeeyyyyy bbeenn stop stuttering Akame said sorry Ben said that's better Akame said whats up Ben said im hungry and im kinda broke so i need to spot some cash you got any Akame didn't want to give up her money but she knew what would happen if she didn't so she gave him her 10 dollars Ben smiled and said nice doing business with you.

LUNCH

Akame was 10 minutes late to lunch Tatsumi spotted her and said hey akame over here she smiled and went to sit down next to him and said hi Mine said hey Akame what took you we almost didn't get a table Akame said im sorry i had to ask a teacher about some work. Tatsumi said Hey Akame where is your lunch she said oh im not that hungry everyone but Tatsumi was ok with that 1 hour later lunch was over Akame said her goodbyes and went to the rest of her classes a couple hours later school was over and Akame had went home but by the time she got their her parents were waiting for her. 

Home

Akame said mom dad whats wrong Pam Said Akame honey Miss Esdeath called the house and said you passed out in class and that you were sore or in pain.Akame kinda new this would happen Pam said Akame whats wrong please tell us Akame said nothing im fine.Pam said that's not true lately you have been all over the place is it because of that boy Akame blushed red knowing who her mom was talking about chris said who boy Akame said dad its not a big deal mom please dont bring it up. Ohhh Chris said you got a crush Akame blushed even harder DDDDDDDAAAAAAAADDDD why would you say that Mom said is he right then Akame just snapped STOP IT JUST STOP IM SO SICK OF EVERYONE ON MY CASE IM GOING THROUGH A LOT AND I JUST DON'T WANT PEOPLE WORRYING ABOUT ME Akame ran to her room and locked the door Akame just jumped into bed and starting crying downstairs Pam and Chris was just blown back Akame had never yelled at her before Pam said Akame must be going through it Chris said why dont we just leave her alone for now she just really stressed out. After dinner Akame went back into her room and finished her homework then she showered then went to bed and back to dream land where she hopes not to see images of her and Tatsumi.


End file.
